The First Of Many
by Medie
Summary: Remembering the first of many. (DSR fic)


Title: The First Of Many  
Author: Medie  
E-Mail: Medison@thezone.net  
Category: DSR  
Keywords: Challenge, ScullyFic  
Spoilers: Maybe casual spoilers for Season 9 NIHT I&II  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. If I did, the characters would behave like the  
characters and Scully'd admit where her true love really lies yadda yadda  
yadda. ;-)  
Summary: Remembering the first of many.  
Feedback: Oooh yes please!! Flames, *snicker* sureeee...step on the tiger's  
tail. See if it doesn't bite. *G*  
  
Author's Note: I haven't posted any DSR lately and I felt I was highly  
overdue. *G* So here's a shortie to tide people over til I finish the few  
other longer ones I've got going.  
  
The First Of Many  
by Medie  
--------------------  
  
Looking back, she really couldn't say what had been the actual moment that  
had caused it. The 'stressor' as it were. She who seemed able to recall  
almost any detail if she thought hard enough, couldn't tell when that blue  
flame had morphed from one of anger to one of passionate desire.  
  
When she thought back, something she did frequently, all she could recall  
was those eyes searing into her soul and claiming it as his.  
  
It sounded ridiculous, like something out of a badly written romance novel,  
but it was true.  
  
Marked and conquered.  
  
There was an element to that, so deliciously unmodern, which thrilled her;  
sent shivers racing along her spine that all the so-called sensitive men in  
the world just never could generate.  
  
Sometimes, a woman just needed that strength.  
  
-----  
  
It had been in the midst of another fight about Mulder, the X-Files,  
William, all the secrets and all the deceptions. In the midst of that, she'd  
tried to storm past him, refusing to listen any more to truths that were  
cutting too close; refusing to see the hurt and confusion in his eyes;  
refusing to acknowledge the part she'd played in putting it there...  
  
But his hand closed around her upper arm, preventing her progress. It was a  
movement so fast she wasn't aware he'd done it until her forward motion  
halted suddenly; leaving her just shy of the door. She hadn't realized what  
was happening until he spun her to face him.  
  
She'd started to protest but the look in his eyes made it die on her lips  
before even being born.  
  
He backed her against the nearest wall, still holding her arm firmly - an  
ever present reminder she wasn't going anywhere just yet - then, with the  
gentlest of touches, slid his free hand up the column of her neck. It was a  
simple gesture, barely there; his hand skimming over the skin and moving  
beneath her hair. The whispery sensation sending electric pulses through  
her, heightening every sense.  
  
Logically, she'd known she should have kept protesting, kept arguing, kept  
doing *anything* that would have haulted what was coming...  
  
But she didn't want to.  
  
----  
  
It had been the most erotic thing she'd felt in a while and she couldn't say  
why she'd thought it so erotic. A feather soft kiss to her forehead, then  
each eyelid, the tip of her nose, her cheeks then...then finally, her mouth.  
  
Oh, God, her mouth...  
  
One kiss. It had only been one kiss.  
  
One kiss that she'd felt in every fibre of her being; the touch of his lips  
on hers sending waves of warmth and desire radiating through her slight  
form; making her head spin; dissolving any resistance like mist in the wind.  
  
One kiss that had, with sudden swiftness, clarified so many things.  
Explained Mulder's persistent distrust of Doggett, his need to keep him away  
from her, and his changed behavior toward her. He'd seen what she hadn't:  
John's feelings for her and her own growing feelings for him.  
  
In the end, she knew, he'd accepted it. Understood that on some level it had  
played into his departure. His gradual lessening of contact. Oh, he'd made  
efforts to keep her but he'd known something she hadn't. Denied something  
she hadn't even been aware of. They'd been over before they'd even started.  
  
And, as John's mouth oh-so-worshipfully plundered hers, she bid Mulder a  
silent good-bye.  
  
-----  
  
The kiss seemed to last forever yet ended all too soon.  
  
When John lifted his head, just barely, she'd stretched up in an attempt to  
return his lips to hers. The action had made him smile, a slow, pleased  
smile that warmed her nearly as much as the kiss had.  
  
"Who said you could stop?" She'd asked, her voice husky and lower than  
usual. A thrill of satisfaction had raced through her at the sight of her  
voice's reaction in him. His breathing seemed to shallow and his eyes  
darkened to impossibly pure blue that drew her gaze like a magnet.  
  
"My lungs." As irrepressible as ever, he'd grinned at his own joke and she'd  
felt the need to pinch his sides firmly.  
  
When he squirmed, a delighted look entered her eyes. John Doggett was  
ticklish. She'd filed that fact away for further use and tilted her head  
back, hands sliding up to grasp his strong forearms. "Well, are they  
satisfied?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am," God she loved that drawl. "But my lips're mighty unhappy."  
  
"So are mine." Her smile widened as she leaned against him, stretching up  
again. "Better fix that."  
  
And so he had, meeting her lips in a kiss even more intense than its  
predecessor, and she'd known then, that the kisses they'd shared were but  
the first of many. That those kisses were the evidence of something far more  
magical that hid beneath the surface of a calm exterior. Something she would  
cherish deeply and guard close to her heart. A love so intense, so abiding  
and so powerful that it seemed nothing would shake it.  
  
She knew now that nothing could.  
  
-----  
  
Looking back, she saw so many things she'd missed before. Realized things  
that had escaped her then. Hindsight truly was 20-20 but love wasn't blind.  
It was an eye opener.  
  
Turning to face her husband, Dana Scully-Doggett smiled and kissed him. "I  
love you."  
  
And she did: she always had, even when she didn't know it she always had.  
  
Finis 


End file.
